Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger
'Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger '''is the eleventh episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Duncan is a very grumpy engine who pulls passenger trains. He collects people to take them to work and then brings them home again in the evening. One morning, Duncan speaks to Rheneas at the station. He tells Rheneas that he has a wobbly wheel which Victor says there is nothing wrong with and he complains about a stretch of track at Cros-ny-Cuirn. He then grumbles about one of his passengers who is extremely grumpy. Duncan is right to complain about this as one particular man who always catches Duncan's train is indeed very grumpy. The passenger complains when Duncan goes too fast, he complains when Duncan goes too slow, he complains that the carriages are too cramped, he complains about absolutely anything and everything. A little later, Duncan meets up with Peter Sam at Crovan's Gate. Duncan tells Peter Sam all about the grumpy passenger and says that he has nothing to complain about at all in reality. Peter Sam isn't so sure, but Duncan is determined to prove that he is capable of not having any complaints. Duncan goes to the depot and collects some extra coaches. Rusty tries to tell Duncan that Skarloey needs the coaches for his passengers, but Duncan doesn't listen and takes them away. That evening, Duncan arrives at Crovan's Gate to pick up his regular passengers including the grumpy man. Duncan pulls away, just as Skarloey pulls in. Skarloey is not happy with Duncan for taking his coaches and neither are the passengers. Duncan, unaware of the trouble he's caused, speeds down the line. Up ahead, Duncan sees some workmen working by the line. He sees some danger flags, but doesn't want to slow down in fear of receiving complaints from the grumpy passenger. So Duncan doesn't slow down and speeds through the workmen who are left shaking their fists at Duncan. When Duncan pulls into the station, he is feeling pleased with himself. The passengers are pleased, too, but the grumpy man is still looking very grumpy. The next morning, Duncan collects his passengers as usual, but the grumpy man is not there. Duncan realises that the man must be running late, so he ignores his guard's whistle and does not move. Sure enough, the grumpy man is soon running into the station after sleeping through his alarm clock. Then, Skarloey pulls up behind Duncan and is not happy about being delayed and neither are his passengers. Duncan is sure that the man won't be able to complain that morning, but as soon as Duncan pulls out of the station, the grumbling and moaning starts. This time, the man complains about the trains always being late and the uncomfortable seats. When Duncan comes across the workmen again, he ignores the warning flags once again because he doesn't want to slow down as he is running late. When Duncan arrives at Crovan's Gate, the Thin Controller is waiting for him. Duncan knows what he's going to say and apologises. The Thin Controller appreciates Duncan's apology, but still wants an explanation for his actions. Duncan explains that he was trying to stop a grumpy man from complaining. Mr. Percival says he knows the grumpy old man well and he is always complaining about something. He tells Duncan to ignore the man and just do his job. That evening, Duncan passes the workmen yet again. This time, he decides to slow right down. The workmen thank Duncan for his consideration, but the grumpy passengers starts moaning. This time, Duncan just ignores him and carries on. When they arrive at the station, Rheneas is there. Rheneas thinks it is odd to see Duncan in such a good mood after a busy day. Duncan explains that he has learned a lesson and vows to be a different engine. Rheneas thinks Duncan is going to give up grumbling, but Duncan explains that he is going to ignore the miserable old man. Duncan rattles away, complaining about Rheneas thinking he's complaining all the time! Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Mr. Percival * The Grumpy Passenger * Some Workmen * Henry (''cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) Some passengers also speak, they are voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK version. Locations * Sodor Castle * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Cros-ny-Cuirn (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Duncan's first appearance since the twelfth season and his first full appearance in CGI. * This episode marks the first appearance of Crovan's Gate since the fourth season, of Skarloey Station since the seventh season, and of Sodor Castle since the eleventh season. It is also the first episode to explicitly mention Cros-ny-Cuirn. * This is the first episode to be directed by Don Spencer. * Tom Stourton joins the voice cast. * An arrangement of Duncan's original theme can be heard a number of times throughout the episode. * The Sodor Times newspaper that the grumpy passenger is reading has the exact same headlines on the front page as the one being read by one of Dowager Hatt's friends in Henry's Hero. Goofs * James can be seen pulling Skarloey Railway Coaches at one point and in the same point, he is missing the five on his tender. * Skarloey should have been wearing a lamp when travelling at night. * Duncan's driver should have made Duncan slow down near the track under repair. * The shunter should have known better than to couple Duncan up to Skarloey's coaches. * The stationmaster at Skarloey Station looks identical to the one at Crovan's Gate. * Skarloey could have easily used other coaches as there are usually a lot of coaches around. * When Duncan is waiting for the grumpy passenger at Skarloey, two of his coaches and the brakevan are out of the platform area. * When the Grumpy Passenger is complaining at Crovan's Gate, his lips do not match up to what he's saying. * When we see Duncan at Crovan's Gate for the first time, he gains two more coaches when he actually has two coaches. * In the last scene of the episode, Duncan is seen pulling only two coaches instead of four. * Duncan takes four coaches from the Yard, and it is stated that these were the only coaches. However, the following morning Duncan still has four, but Skarloey now has one. Gallery File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassengertitlecard.png|Title card File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger1.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger2.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger3.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger4.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger5.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger6.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger7.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger8.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger9.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger10.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger11.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger12.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger13.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger14.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger15.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger16.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger17.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger19.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger20.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger21.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger22.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger23.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger24.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger25.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger26.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger27.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger28.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger29.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger30.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger31.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger32.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger33.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger34.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger35.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger36.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger37.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger38.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger39.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger40.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger41.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger42.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger43.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger44.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger45.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger46.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger47.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger48.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger49.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger50.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger51.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger52.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger53.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger54.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger55.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger56.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger57.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger58.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger59.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger60.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger61.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger62.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger63.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger64.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger65.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger66.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger67.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger68.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger69.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger70.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger71.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger72.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger73.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger74.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes